


One Hundred Ways To Say I Love You

by cherrysprite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysprite/pseuds/cherrysprite
Summary: ...without actually saying "I love you," in a hundred words each <3
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Touch

It took Liam and Theo awhile to get used to each other, and it took them even longer to get used to a life with the other in it.

What was surprising was how easily they developed little habits along the way in their friendship. Whether it was saving a seat for each other or meeting up at a certain spot, they had them, whether they knew it or not.

One of them was touching to say goodbye. Every day when they had to go their separate ways to get to class, Liam touched Theo on the shoulder softly.

Theo always touched back.


	2. Seats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just writing these as I go <3 Sorry for the inactivity!

"Liam. Go back to your seat."

"What if I promise to be quiet?"

" _Liam_. Go back to your seat."

"Wait, he'll _really_ be quiet!"

"You're _both_ about to sit in the back."

"Will I sit next to Theo?"

_"No!"_

In the one class they shared, Liam fought to sit next to Theo, and no matter how pissed Mr. Soza got, he wasn't about to stop. 

He couldn't blame him for not letting them sit next to each other, after all. It was like when Liam was next to Mason, they were always loud... although, sitting next to Theo didn't seem the same as sitting next to Mason.


	3. Playing With His Hair

Liam had his hands in Theo's hair, absently playing with it while they were working on a partner-project in history. He saw why Soza hated them so much.

"Y'know, I was thinking about cutting it."

Liam's hands paused in his hair before he ran his fingers back through it again. "Don't you dare. I love it like this."

"Really?" Theo asked, and Liam could almost hear his eyebrows raise.

"Yeah, of course. But...It'll look good if you cut it too. Your choice. It's just...fun to play with this way, you know?"

Theo nodded, but Liam didn't take his hands out. 

Theo didn't cut his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, sad side note, not that y'all need to know or anything, but I miss playing with -his- hair :,)


	4. Stealing

Liam was missing things off his desk. One eraser, two pencils, four pens, and the hoodie off his chair, to be exact. That hoodie was _big_ , you can't _lose_ that.

Theo, however, was staring right ahead as Soza taught his lesson (he had snuck over to Liam's seat that day somehow) and acting as confused as Liam as he looked around for his missing stuff. "What are you doing?"

"Half my stuff is gone..."

"Huh. Weird."

Liam tried not to think too much when it all reappeared in his bag, but he watched as Theo walked out with his hoodie and a smile on.


	5. "Can't You See He Doesn't Like That?"

Of course Theo was aware that Liam was hot. The thing was that everybody else did, too, and some were more subtle about it than others. Theo only said it when Liam was feeling down. Ariana Parker said it constantly.

"Honestly, Liam, that ass? It could kill." She even punctuated it with a slap.

Liam just laughed uncomfortably, and Theo would have brushed it off if Liam hadn't told him that it creeped him out.

"Can't you see he doesn't like that? It's gross. If _he_ did that to _you_ , he'd be thrown out."

Ariana just scoffed and walked away, but Liam smiled appreciatively. 


	6. Late Night Calls

"How long have we been on the phone for?" Theo asked sleepily, looking back at his clock. Liam wasn't sure. He'd called Theo on facetime, not really expecting him to answer, but it was almost one.

"...Three hours?" Liam said as an estimate. They both laughed softly. "Do you wanna go to bed?"

"Not really," Theo said, even though Liam could hear that he was tired. He smiled softly. "Do _you_ wanna go to bed?"

"Not really," Liam admitted, and Theo breathed out a laugh. God, he was cute sometimes. 

"Good."

They didn't even talk after that, really. It was mostly just comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow i'm big sad about this one jsjsshjs. anyway. back to thiam.


	7. Comfortable Silence

Speaking of comfortable silence, there was a lot of it in their friendship. For two people who liked to talk, that was unexpected. Maybe they were just talked out after awhile.

Still, they were laying on the floor of Liam's bedroom. Their movie had ended awhile ago, so they were just munching on popcorn, side-by-side. It was weird, since neither one of them were even on their phones, just paying attention to nothing. For anyone else, this would have been boring or awkward. For Liam and Theo, it was another Saturday.

It didn't take long before they both broke into laughter, anyway.


	8. Little Notes

_'Your eyes look extra green today'_ is all the note on Theo's desk said when he unfolded it. He smirked and scribbled on the back, giving it to the girl next to him so she could pass it on. 

_'You have a bug on your shoulder.'_

Theo watches as Liam brushes his shoulder without looking and rolls his eyes when he finds nothing.

The note gets passed back with a simple _'asshole'_ scrawled on it, and Theo laughs.

When it gets back to Liam's desk, Liam has to try extra hard to keep his face from turning bright red.

_'Your eyes look pretty too.'_


	9. Tuck In

Liam is bone tired by the time he stumbles into his bedroom, his eyelids heavy and his limbs feeling half-numb as his arms hang by his sides. He should get things ready for school the next morning, but with the fight he's just been in on the pack's behalf, he can't bring himself to.

He doesn't know it, already asleep by the time it happens, but Theo, who had helped him through the front door, isn't as tired. He rolls Liam over on his side comfortably and tucks him into bed. Theo hates waking up cold, and he won't let Liam.


	10. Preparations

Theo also isn't about to let Liam jolt fully awake in a panic because nothing is ready when he needs to go, so he stays behind a few minutes. He gets some clothes out of Liam's drawers and sets them out on the dresser, puts the assignments and books strewn across the floor back into his schoolbag, and straightens up the room a little.

It's hard, but Theo manages to reach into Liam's pocket and pull his phone out so he can plug it in on the bedside table. He'd want someone to think to do that for him, after all.


	11. Teasing

"Make fun of him again and I'll kick you in the kneecaps," Theo growls over the lunch table, not very threatening, but everyone can tell he's serious. When Liam sits with Theo and his newfound friends, they make fun of each other and it's fine, but Theo never lets anyone involve Liam with their mean jokes.

All Liam can do is smirk when this happens. It's just funny to him that Theo's allowed to make fun of him as much as he wants, but as soon as someone else does, it's war.

"You're short," Theo snickers in the hallway. Order is restored.


	12. Earbuds

Theo makes a point of it to always have his earbud in the ear furthest from Liam so he can hear whatever he says, even if they're not talking. He's always done that when he's around someone important, but it's only really drawn to his attention for the first time when he notices Liam always does it too.

They sit next to each other, music on, but they always hear every word the other one says, and they wouldn't have it any other way. Who cares what the others are talking about? The most interesting things come from each other.


End file.
